Code of Love
by Sweatyshadowfox
Summary: A hidden flame that burst into a raging fire. A love that could no longer be contained, crossing the gap between dimensions to unite a pair of lovers. A moonlight night, a secret place, the proclamation of their love. Passions erupt as multiple forms are taken, each one welcomed by loves embrace. A new life is created, partners stand strong.


Code of Love

The D-Reaper, an ancient code written over thirty years ago, it's purpose, to destroy the Digital World when it's population exceeded it's written allotment. This primordial creation existed below the space of the Digital World and lay dormant there until such a time when it would arise and fulfill it's design. In this time however it had crossed the dimensional plane and connected with the Real World and thus it's programming was activated and it's sights set on wiping out all of humanity as well as the Digital World. This had to be stopped and with the combined efforts of a group of special children and human technology, the D-Reaper was put to rest, forever. Who are these children you ask? They go by the name, Tamers; Tamers share a special connection with the inhabitants of the Digital World called Digimon, Digital Monsters. Each Digimon is different, having traits of animals to humans, folklore, and sometimes downright subtle in appearance and each has a slew of natural abilities that they can call on in battle.

Now when the D-Reaper was defeated, it came at a terrible price...when all was said and done, the sunlight fading after the long battle and victory was sinking into all who helped to save the worlds...the Digimon...began to shrink and fade away. A red light flashed above and the Digimon reverted to their Baby forms and were called to this light, pulled from the very arms of the people that they had formed bonds with and called friend and family. It was said that a choice had to be made during the battle that ended up sacrificing the Digimon and returning them to their world, never to return, or so everyone thought. It had been some time since the Final Battle and life had returned to the way it had been before the Digimon arrived until one of the three major players in the fight against the D-Reaper found a portal back to the Digital World, his name; Takato Matsuki. He was a young man who stood at five feet six inches tall and weighed a modest one hundred fifteen pounds, his build was slender and lean, not much muscle to him even at the age of sixteen. For you see, several years had passed since he had found the portal leading to the Digital World and his friend, of course the others being told so they could reunite with their chosen partners and friends as well, one among them in particular holding a special place in Takato's heart, and no it wasn't his partner Guilmon.

Well, that's not entirely true, Guilmon was a very special person to the boy, he was considered family but there was another that held interest to him, the partner of another tamer who played a pivotal role years ago; Renamon. She was considered one of the strongest Digimon around, not to mention one of the most beautiful being a fox type Digimon. She stood at six feet tall with fur of bright yellow with tips of white at her ears, tail, feet and hands as well as swathing down her midriff. She had a plume of white chest fur that puffed out and contained the assets of her large breasts which complimented her slender and muscular frame, which was to be expected as she was agile and strong. Now she was partnered to Rika Nonaka, a young girl who at the very start of their adventures only cared about one thing, strength. She even was willing to sacrifice other lesser Digimon to achieve this desire, almost losing her partner to her ambition and turning over a new leaf from there. She learned to trust and rely on others and since then had become a well liked and respectable person to her fellow tamers and family, though she could still be harsh at times, some habits die hard after all. But let's get back to Renamon and Takato.

Ever since the reunion and Digimon and Tamer, the two of them had developed a close personal bond, sneaking off to be with the other and get to know the other on an intimate level. Renamon sharing memories of her home and how she spent her time since they were taken away, how she longed to be reunited with Rika and see her friends once more. And Takato...he found something more than just a friend...over the months that the two met and talked, he developed feelings of love for the beautiful fox, something that he was far too embarrassed to admit outright but Renamon secretly shared these feelings. She had never been in a relationship like this and while at first she couldn't stand the immature childishness of the Takato...she found that he had grown on her and she earnestly enjoyed his company. These meetings had gone on for nearly a month now and it was getting harder and harder for the two to keep it secret as they were certain that there would be "complications" if anyone found out about their little "dates" But still they persisted and even now they were both getting ready for another special evening with the other, what they didn't realize, was that this particular evening would change their relationship forever…

Takato busy in his room above his parents bakery shop, wearing his classic uniform from the old days; Brown pants that went just below his kneecaps with a white shirt that he wore underneath a blue hoody. He also wore green tennis shoes and the trademark goggles that always seemed to be worn by the Leaders of the Digidestined...seriously ALL of them wear goggles...it's like a staple or something. But he was trying not to make a big deal of his plans tonight, his partner Guilemon watching him from his corner in the room that barely contained them anymore but he was still a kid and couldn't move out on his own yet, though it was coming closer and closer. "Takatomon, what are you doing?" Guilmon asked as Takato just answered plainly; "Going out for a bit, stay here and help Mom and Dad with the business won't you?" He said ignoring the fact that he still added "Mon" to his name, some habits die hard I guess as the red dragon Digimon tilted his head softly; "But it's getting dark, won't the shop be closing soon?" He asked as Takato finished and headed out the door; "They need you to help with that! Later!" He said leaving before anymore questions could be asked, darting past his parents as well as he didn't need anymore prying eyes into his business this night.

The human walking quickly until he was sure that he was out of sight of anyone that could muck things up for him, slowing down as he made his way to the old park where he and the rest of the Tamers used to meet during school and for meetings and such. It was a typical play area, slides and in the center a large...elephant...thing that had slides as well as some interior spots that had been used to card trades. Takato seeing the children playing there in his memories as he smiled and started to walk about the old stomping grounds, he'd long outgrown this place but it would always hold a special place in his heart as he went to the swing set and sat in the seat he always loved. Casually grasping the slightly rusted iron chains and swinging gingerly as he awaited his love, he didn't have to wait long as he heavenly voice came from above him; "I thought you were too old for swings?" The voice came making him smile and look up to see her resting up above the swing next to him, smiling down at the boy as he returned it; "You're never too old for swings. As I recall you've used them before too."

Takato smiling as Rena leaped down and sat in the swing opposite him, the two giving warm glances at the other as they both began to swing gently, a warm breeze blowing around them as the sun was just about to begin setting; "Did you have any trouble sneaking out?" Takato asked as Rena looked down softly as her feet barely scratched the ground under her; "A little, Rika is a very intuitive girl and it seems like she always knows where I am when I try to leave without her." She admittedly sheepishly as Takato could believe that, Rika was incredibly smart and quick sensed, even with Renamon's incredible talents, he imagined it would be hard to get anything past her on such a consistent basis; "Yeah I'm lucky that Guilmon is naive, and my parents are pretty busy with the store. But it's always worth it to be with you." He said making Rena blush and reach out her paw to cup his hand softly; "It's nice to be with you too, even you are a dork sometimes." Takato laughing softly as she was right, somethings he didn't outgrow and that was one of them, but Rena loved that about him, staying true to himself no matter what as the two left the swings and went for a walk around the park.

They stayed off the beaten path mostly because they were both so well known, many people knowing who they were and would make the connection that they weren't with who they were supposed to be. The human and fox talking casually as they went, having to duck behind a tree every so often as children or adults would pass, they had some close calls when this began but luckily no one had seen them up to now as the sun started it's descent into the horizon. Takato grabbing Renamons paw and leading her to a special spot in the park, the vixen taken by surprise at his sudden advance as he lead her deep into the woods; "Takato? Where are you taking me?" She asked as they both ducked tree branches and meandered through the bushes; "To a special place, one where no one will bother us." The vixen smiling softly that he was going to such lengths to make her happy, though she wondered what he meant as she thought she'd been to all the woods near the playground had to offer, but it was not so as Takato suddenly stopped and smiled at her; "We're here. Our special place." He said sweetly making her giggle at his corniness but also appreciating the fact he called it; "Ours" She cared for him too and that would become clear very soon as she stepped into a secluded clearing with the sun shining all around some small bushes and a single tree in the middle.

"Oh Takato...this is, beautiful." She said as the sun shone though some of the trees, creating a captivating skylight that lit up the ground wonderfully as the boy watched her marvel, looking over the full of her figure and speaking in a hushed voice; "You're beautiful." Renamon hearing him and looking back at him, seeing the look of infatuation on his face making her blush and shaking her head with a smile; "You're shameless you know that? Making me feel all special like that." He smiled and went up to her, taking her paws in his hands making her blush as he looked up into her sapphire eyes and before she could react, planted a quick kiss on her. His lips tasting her sweetness for a fleeting moment, Renamon flabbergasted a bit as he pulled back and smiled again, that same infectious smile; "It's the way you should be treated, because you are special...to me." He admitted to her making her heart start to race softly as he said these things to her, was this really happening? Was he confessing the feelings of love that she hoped he shared for her? The feelings that she'd developed long ago, was he actually returning them? Renamon couldn't speak a moment as Takato took her and guided her to lay on his lap as he rested against the bark of the tree; "Renamon...I have something to tell you...something I've wanted to say for a long time..." He spoke making her blush and begin to breathe slowly…

(He's going to say it...he does…) Renamon thought as Takato kept speaking; "Renamon...I care about you, you know that right?" He said softly making her blush all the more as her heart was racing in her chest; "Y-yes..." she spoke trying to hide her stutter as he ran a hand along her head. Her ears pinning back softly at his touch; "Renamon...you've been special to me for a long time now, I didn't know how to express it...or even if you would...want to hear it..." He admitted showing his shyness making her sit up and kiss him deeply, Takato now taken aback by her sudden actions as she pursed her lips against his. The human closing his eyes a moment as they kissed, the sweet taste much clearer to him as they both moaned into the embrace softly, Rena breaking the tender moment and looking into his eyes softly; "Silly boy...I've wanted to hear those words since I got back. Cause you're...special to me too, no it's more than that." She said blushing deeply as she held his face tenderly; "Takato...I'm in love with you..." The boy blushing at that, he knew she had feelings, or he'd hoped so, but love...he was in shock a moment until he recollected himself and held the back of her head softly as she laid against him; "Renamon...I'm in love with you too."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she rested against his thigh, the human boy rubbing the back of her skull softly, caressing her fur tenderly making her coo and blush as the sun nearly set, the last visages of light fading on them. Neither of them speaking any longer as the words of the other sank in, both of them not expecting such confessions this night but elated that they each shared the feelings of the other. Takato and Renamon nuzzling up to each other and sharing another tender kiss, cupping each others face and smiling as they looked into each others eyes afterward. "Takato...are you due back anytime soon?" She asked in a warm tone and an interesting gaze that he had never seen before, it was making him nervous slightly as he gulped and shook his head from side to side. Renamons tail wagging softly as she leaned in and whispered in his ear; "Do you...want to mate?" Takato's mouth went slack in shock at that; "W-what?" He asked in a slight daze as she shot him the move inviting and intoxicating gaze he'd ever seen.

"You heard me cutie. I want to mate with you, I want to be yours and yours alone. Will you be my lover?" She asked again making Takato blush deeply, yes he loved Renamon, but to actually have...sex? The thought had crossed his mind in his dreams several times but to have it presented to him, he didn't know what to say at first until she made his mind up for him, she leaned in and kissed him but in a way she hadn't before. Her tongue invaded his maw and sloshed around in his mouth, flicking and pushing his own tongue around and moaning in a way he'd never heard, his mind unable to resist as his hand went to her large breasts and touched them softly. Takato obviously struck a chord because that touch made her tense up and yip in his maw softly, he felt her breasts, sizing them up to at least watermelons (E cups for those wondering. What? The boy doesn't know cup sizes, he has to compare them to something!) Her fur there was much shorter than anywhere else and he could feel the warm flesh underneath, her nipples already hard against his palms as they made out and eventually separated, panting as they looked into the others eyes. Both of them seeing more than love, but a lust as well and Takato nodded his head; "Yes Rena...let's mate." He said making her smile and kiss him again, moving off his leg to allow him to strip to his birthday suit.

Rena had seen nude humans before, but only Rika when she bathed and she found the male anatomy MUCH more interesting. Of course she knew what a penis was and when she saw her lovers, she was pleasantly surprised to find he was a cut above what she initially thought. "Oh, such a big man you've become..." She said as she crawled towards him and nosed his crotch softly, the human hissing as her cold nose struck his privates, but when she breathed on him, the warm air made his head swim. This was his first act into sexual activity (Besides a wank but what kid his age wouldn't do that?) He breathed hard as she brought his cock to a head in seconds from her breaths alone; "OH Rena...I've dreamed about this...I don't want to wait anymore." He said sweetly and clearly aroused as she smiled and kissed his cock softly; "Yes my love, let us not delay anymore. I want you, but I'm going to take control for the first round." She said as she pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him, paws resting on his chest and straddling his waist gently. Takato thought she might crush him at first, being taller but he found she was much lighter than expected, easily able to support her weight as she ground her butt against him. "Are you ready?" She cooed as she raised her hips and showed her flower to the boy, his dick pressing right up to her loins making him gulp and nod.

She was gorgeous to him, her pussy was pink and secreting a nectar like substance all over his cock, it was warm and sticky, making him tingle as she grasping it softly and poised it to enter her pussy. She licked her lips as she felt him throbbing in her paws and with a deft motion, slipped him into her sex; "AHHH!" She moaned as she felt his head spreading her petals, she startled Takato for a moment as he sat up softly but she quickly pushed him back down and rode out the feeling; "I'm fine! It's just...your bigger than I imagined..." she moaned softly as a rosy blush came on her face, she stayed there with his head in her, slowly sinking down on his shaft and welcoming it fully, moaning and gasping as he moved every so often to make his cock strike a new area of her tunnel. "Oh Takato...oh yes my love...mmm...fill me..." She cooed as she sat on his lap fully, her crotch nestled right to his making him grunt as she squeezed him for the first time; "Wha...what happens now?" He asked naively, showing his inexperience making her giggle; "Now...you let me do the work..." She moaned as she raised her hips and guided them down gently as not to overdo it with him. The boy throwing his head back as a wave of bliss overtook him; "Oh Rena!" He gasped as she slowly started to milk his shaft.

Renamon had experienced sex before, but this...this was lovemaking, it was far superior to mindless ruts and she was blushing and gasping as Takato was more than a perfect fit for her. His size and length were incredible, like he was made for her and her alone, his cock striking to her womb with each pass of her hips and she arched her back sooner than she thought and rested her paw on his chest while the other groped her breast; "OH Takato! You're amazing! Filling me up like this!" She gasped as she rode him, her hips now thick with the musk of sex and the cream of their romp, her honey flowing steadily as Takato felt a familiar sensation come over him, but not this powerfully! "Rena! I'm! I'm!" He cried as he couldn't hold it back and erupted into her sex, the Digimon gasping as he came like a geyser, easily coating her in his seed and cooing as his dick throbbed in her. "Oh...such a naughty boy...cumming before his lady..." She teased as she dismounted him and watched with satisfaction as his seed seeped from her folds, the boy laying there limp a moment as she reached down and fingered herself a bit then licked the mess off her digits. (Mmm...oh he tastes even better than I hoped!) She thought as she pinned her ears back and smiled ear to ear. Renamon wasn't done with the boy, not by a long shot, she still had to cum and she had just the trick to make the boy hard again. Renamon channeling her inner power and a bright light enveloping her making Takato sit up slightly as she spoke; "Renamon! Digivolve too!"

"What!?" He exclaimed as she changed before his eyes, leaving her Rookie form and taking her Champion form; Kyuubimon. Kyuubimon was far fetched from her counterpart, standing a full foot taller and sprouting six fluffy tails with the tips resembling white flames. Her ears, hands, wrists and feet also shared this trait making her resemble a living inferno at times, a long twisted red and white rope looped around her neck and billowed into a bow behind her back with bells on each end as Takato marveled at her breasts. This Digivolution sparked a growth in those as well, easily to two melons now! (G cups...again he don't know...but he gunna learn.) His mouth agape at her new form, her face more feral now as she stood on two legs as she had a Yin-Yang symbol on her forehead and shoulders now as well as her thighs, two waving purple lines under both eyes as she smiled down at the boy; "What? You seem surprised." She said coyly as he had a look of splendid stupor on his face, she relished in this and decided to have some fun with him; "What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?" She said as she leaned forward showing her generous bust to the boy and watching him blush and gulp, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to play with those, no she had something else in mind.

Takato tried to reach for them and she quickly swatted his hands away; "Ah ah, I have other parts you can admire..." She said sweetly, blowing him a kiss before turning around and presenting her rear to him. Takato staring dead at it as he hadn't gotten a look like this before, it was firm, easily as large as his head if not larger! He could see she wasn't holding her muscles, it was just that taught, his eyes trailed her marvelous backside seeing the same muscle tone throughout her body; "My word...there isn't a single part of you that isn't gorgeous..." He said making her blush at his words for a moment but her pussy was burning and he was still limp, she needed him hard and she bent down on her knees and stuck her plump rear out for him, just out of his grab range and began to jiggle her rear side to side. Takato was captivated by this and watched, almost mesmerized as she shook her butt in front of him, Kyuubimon watching over her shoulder as he stared and started to drool; "Do you like it when I shake like this?" She said as she then moved her hips up and down, faster than before making her body jiggle with her motions; "Y-yeah..." Takato could only manage that single word as his cock responded the way she hoped and sprang back to life before her, she licked her lips and got down on all fours and motioned her lover to her; "Now, it's your turn to take charge..." She whispered as Takato went to her, placing his hands on her rear and squeezing it softly.

She moaned and cooed but quickly wrapped one of her tails around him and pulled him close to her; "That feels great love, but I don't want to be teased...stick that cock back in me..." She cooed as Takato nodded and gripped her hips and ground his cock against her slit once more, feeling his spooge running out of her as he groaned and stuck his cock into her. She gasped and groaned as she felt him pushing the previous romps seed around in her pussy, feeling him pushing it out of her to make way for his cock; "What do I do now? I feel...in control..." He said sheepishly making her giggle and wiggle her hips making him buck in response; "That's because you are, this is your position and you do the work now. Go slow at first..." She instructed him as he nodded and felt her tails at his back, the soft fur making him breath heavy as he griped her tight and pulled back, letting his cock nearly slip out of her, but she wouldn't allow that, she nearly pushed him back into her making him chuckle. "I thought I was in control here?" making her pin her ears back and sigh; "Just hurry up and plow me...I need to cum...BADLY." She admitted showing a little annoyance in her tone making him lean in and whisper in her ear; "As the lady wishes..."

He then slammed into her hips, lurching her forward making her tongue loll out as she wasn't expecting THAT from him! He was commanding in his thrusts, pushing deep and fast into her sex, she could feel his balls slapping against her as she kept her tails at his backside as long as she could. Her mind beginning to swim as she was getting that itch scratched, using those tails to guide him where she needed him, Takato resisting at first but when he heard her moans and felt her arms and legs buckle and the clenching of her pussy, he knew she needed this. He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck (he couldn't reach her face) "Point me where you need me beautiful...I serve you." He said as he was trying his best not to cum again before she did, his nuts swelling and feeling like they would burst at anytime, but he concentrated and clenched his abs to try and draw it out as best he could. Kyuubimon growling and howling as she let her arms go and fell forward with Takato falling on top of her, stabbing her in a new way with his thrusts making her yip as she nearly came from that, but she wanted him to work for it, she purposely held back, biting her lower lip and pinning her ears flat to her skull. Takato seeing this and grabbing her flank tight and slamming his hips into her as hard and fast as he could, Kyuubimon unable to stop it as she howled and came, and came HARD.

Her pussy exploded in a torrent of cum, making her fall onto her belly with Takato barely able to catch himself, feeling her twitching and panting as her pussy oozed her cum, Takato feeling the warm cream and barely humping into her, gentle and slow, just to keep her arousal high, he wasn't trying to get off, he was fixated on her. She looked so...HOT, she was laden in sweat and her back was rising and falling slowly, her pussy tingling and glistening in her honey which flowed freely, the boy taking a page from her book and sampling some of it, the taste was divine and his knees wobbled as his head swam (OH my gosh...she tastes just as good as she looks...better even!) He thought as he exited his lover and let her flop onto her side, nuzzling up to her and looking her in the eye, planting a tender kiss on her as she moaned and shook softly; "How was that?" He asked afterward making her nose him; "Wonderful my love, but...I think we can do one better..." She said with a wink as she channeled her power again and evolved further, Takato using his goggles to shield him from the light, taking them off and tossing them aside when Taomon laid before him. Takato smiling as it had been quite sometime since he'd seen this form, easily surpassing all the others with her beauty; "That's a good way to start..." He admitted as she smiled and wagged her tail.

She resembled Renamon in this form, one tail and a sultry hourglass figure, much curvier though as Kyuubimon had been somewhat more filled out while this was much more sleek and slender, her breasts filling out and fitting her body far better than before and her muzzle shrinking back to a much smaller tone. She kept the eye marks from before but now had three diamonds on her forehead and a black hat with purple cloth covering the back and sides of her head. "Takato...one more time...please." She cooed in a much more heavenly voice than any of the other forms, the boys cock throbbing at her voice more than her body it seemed. Takato hadn't developed feelings for her because of her looks, but her personality and as she was now, he couldn't resist her, he crawled on top of her, laying her back and kissing her deeply, his mouth able to meld with hers much easier now and she cupped the back of his head as they made out.

"One more time...we both work now right?" He asked making her blush and nod, spreading her legs and letting him back to position himself one more time; "Yes my love...take me now, make me yours and yours alone." She said as he placed his hands on her thighs and gently spread them apart more, his head twitching as he was close to orgasm from the last time; "I don't know how long I can last Taomon...I'm so close already..." He admitted, looking away as she placed her paw on his hand; "It's okay, I'm still hot too, let's try to cum together this time..." She said with a sweet look making him nod, she could tell his was tired, his face look fatigued and her pussy was burning from the last two rounds, this would be a quick round for them both as Takato placed his head to her pussy and held it there a moment, looking at her. She nodded and bite her lip softly as he graced her sex again, Taomon gasping as she was filled once more, his cock driving gently into her sex, Takato not having the strength to muster full thrusts, but that's where she came in, locking her legs around his waist and helping him to pump her. Both of them grunting into the moonlight night as they had been at this for nearly an hour and a half now, both of their bodies laden in sweat as they helped each other reach that sexual peak one more time, Takato having to use all his remaining mental fortitude to stave off climax, his precum flowing like a river into her as her honey was doing the same.

"T-tao! I'm SO close! I won't last much longer!" He grunted through grit teeth as she used her remaining strength to pump him as fast as she could, she was close too and she was gripping her breast tight; "Me too my love! Takato! Suck my breasts please! Get me there my love!" She gasped blasting him forward so he fell onto her luscious breasts, his head too spent to think and instinctively latching his maw around her left breast while her right was being worked over. "AHHHH!" She gasped as he suckled and slurped her nipple, his mouth like a vacuum around her aureola while his tongue flicked and played with her nipple, his hips slamming for all they were worth inside her, both of them gasping and crying out as they came in unison! Takato and Taomon unleashed everything they had left, the boys sperm able to penetrate her womb, coating it as much as possible despite the cum rushing out to drip underneath them, Takato and Taomon were both dizzy, the boy going limp as his cock spurted whatever it had left as it throbbed in her pussy, the fox reverting back to Renamon as her energy was spent, her lover laying on top of her as she felt his seed in her, she smiled and rested with her lover, rubbing him softly until he came too; "Rena? What happened?" He asked softly as she smiled at him; "You passed out Takato...that happens sometimes. But you were amazing my darling." she said as she sat them up and held him softly, Takato marveling at the sexual experience he'd shared with her, hugging her tight and whispering in her ear; "I love you..." She hugged him back and nearly cried a little as she whispered back; "I love you too..."

The two of them standing, all be it on wobbling legs at first and then heading home, Takato able to sneak back into his home without much problem, Guilemon asking why he was so late as he flopped onto his bed; "Later buddy...need...sleep." He said as he passed out instantly, Renamon...having a little more trouble as she made it home to find Rika waiting for her; "And just WHERE have you been!?" Rena going rigid as she hadn't had a chance to clean up totally yet, just stopping at a pond and cleaning the stench off her somewhat; "Oh just...out. Had a lot on my mind…" She said in a lie, eyes darting about unable to look at her as Rika walked around her and looked her over; "Your lying...you've been with Takato haven't you!?" She screamed making Rena gulp slightly as he was then read the riot act for a solid hour, saying that she was better than that...idiot, of course Rika having some feelings for Takato so this was part, disappointment and part jealousy but Rena didn't care, she was in love and Rika would just have to accept it. Takato getting a similar act come the dawn as he hadn't gotten the smell off him and Guilemon having told his parents the next morning at breakfast...but each side would have to bare and accept this relationship that they had, for six days later, Renamon had a startling revelation to them all.

The families had gotten together to discuss this hidden affair between the two of them when Renamon stood up and looked at Takato with a warm smile making him look at her funny as she announced that she was pregnant! Everyone going slack jawed at this for a time as Takato stood and asked if she was certain, Rena placing a hand on her belly and stating that she could feel the life inside her, Takato scared and shocked at first but then overjoyed that this had happened. Rika...she was not as happy, she rushed him and locked him in a chokehold, calling him an unbelievable asshole for knocking up her Digimon and threatening to kill him for what he'd done! Rena having to calm her down saying this was what she wanted (not this soon, but what was done was done) Rika having to be pulled off the boy who clung to his lover as his parents showed much lighter reactions to their sun being an expectant papa. "Oh that's my boy! Wasting no time! And what a promising bride you'll have my boy!" He said slapping Takatos back making him shocked at his response while his mother shared a similar reaction, going on about having "grandbabies" Rika of course flabbergasted at their reactions but assured by Renamon that this was something to be happy about and it was her choice who she choose to be with.

Rika having to admit she had a point and looking at Takato sternly making him gulp; "If you don't make her happy...EVERYDAY...I'll beat the snot out of you." She said making Takato gulp and nod, standing beside her and speaking; "I will love you now and forever, and our child." He said making them all smile, even Rika as she knew he would do that, he was an idiot, but he was an honest idiot and always did what he said. Renamon nuzzling him softly; "I love you as well, and we'll raise this child no matter what obstacles we face. Together." She said making him smile and hold her tenderly, they knew the word would spread before too long, and they would need each other more than ever, but they would be able to handle these challenges, so long as they had each other...and the love that brought them together.

here the link to the friend who a really awesome writer check him out on his page user/thegravekeeper/


End file.
